City of the damned
by SocialClimber
Summary: Blair had always been perfect or at least tried to be. But one night in town will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

City of the damned

Prologue

Blair had always been a good girl. You could call her a bitch but unlike many girls her age, she didn't enjoy making a spectacle of herself by drunk dancing on tables, being involved in sex scandals, shaming her family with your poor academic record or wearing hippie clothes. She embodied what the Upper East Side was. She was refined, intelligent, a princess that always wore the right clothes from the hottest designer. A girl that could stare down anyone with a disapproving look and that knew her place was in the world. But life had been pretty uneventful since her best friend was shipped off to boarding school as Blair never had anyone she would trust her life with like she did with Serena. But she was sure things will change now that her blonde friend was back in town.

Blair was waiting in the living room. She was giddy with excitement, Serena would visit her, Blair would have her friend back and everything will be right in the world.

"Dorota, do you expect me to entertain my guest with only fruit? Bring some croissants. I don't want Serena to think we've become savages." Blair yelled at her maid as she walked around the living room.

"One thing people could never say about you, is that you're a savage, Blair." Serena was laughing as she entered the room. She was as beautiful as Blair remembered. Blair sometimes hated her for it. She was dressed in a white dress, that was just covering her knees, flowing around her body and that draped her arms with short sleeves. Her golden hair was shining in the light of the morning and her long legs were complimented by the shoes with long heels and tiny ribbons on the side.

"Serena!" Blair went to hug her friend. "I didn't even hear the bell."

"Your mother let me in, we ran into each other as she was leaving for her atelier." Serena hugged her back, she was pleased to see Blair, her sister. Talking via emails and phone wasn't quite what they wanted from their relationship. They have grown up together and when Serena's mother decided to send her away because of her behavior, they were both utterly devastated. They were partners in crime, they completed one another and even if they were very different, they never could quite survive without each other. Blair had always been the shy, guarded one but her wild side need Serena to push her to the limit. Serena was the heartbreaker, the one that lived each day like it was her last but she needed Blair who was like her conscience, she tempered her.

"Come, sit. Tell me all about how it is to be home again." Blair said, dragging her friend on the large couch in the living room. "You must tell me what you think of your soon to be step father. I heard he is a charming man, no wonder Lily is eager to marry him."

"I haven't met him yet but I heard he is a _very_ generous man." They both laughed. "You know how Lily likes her life style. I just changed and came here, he wasn't home."

"They are living together already? How _nouveau_ of them." The girls giggled, knowing such behavior was sure to start some gossip even if they didn't live in the 1920's. You weren't in danger of being cast away for being a pariah for such things like living together before marriage but people talked.

"I missed this." Serena said genuinely while giving her friend another hug. "Even if I know everything that's going on with you, it's not the same, is it? Now tell me…" The challenge, Blair was expecting it. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Tonight? What are we doing tonight?" Blair asked with a shaky smile. Serena's plans always made her nervous.

"We're going to a burlesque club, of course. A speakeasy, if you like."

"I don't think this is such a good idea, you just came back and…"

Serena sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was sure you'd fight me. We're sixteen, Blair, aren't you tired of living life through your precious books?" She said getting up and making a pirouette across the room. She stopped in front of the large window and pointed. "Real life is right outside and you should live it."

"I'm not sure our mothers would approve of us going to a burle…"

"Let me worry about Lily, you just tell Eleanor you're spending the night with me, in my room, exchanging stories."

"If they find out… Serena, this is exactly the kind of thing that…"

"Blair, times have changed and my mother needs me here. Her fiancée wants us to be a family. I won't be shipped off again even if they find out, which they won't! Say yes, Blair! Don't you want to see the dancers? Don't you want to act how you want, without people judging you?"

Oh she did! Blair felt the rush of the adventure presented to her and with a smile, she replied. "Yes!"

Serena convinced Lily that it was imperative that she get re-acquainted with the city and she promised she would be the perfect daughter if she'd just allow her and Blair to go out. Lily adored her daughter's friend and more importantly, she trusted her. So she accepted, as long as they'd take the limo. The driver would wait for them all night and if some danger would cross their paths, someone would know of their whereabouts. Serena kissed her mother's cheek and urged her not to ever mention this to Eleanor, and so they were off.

The streets were buzzing with people's laughter and the bright lights of the city awaken something in Blair. A rush that only the night could give her and since she had never been out at this hour, she felt like she was about to scream from the top of her lungs. The world was her oyster and she felt like it's queen.

The girls were dressed in almost identical dressed. Blair's was red and Serena's was black. They were knee-length, sparkling with fine embroidery and were hold together by delicate straps on their shoulders.

"Where did you get these dressed from? They're outrageous!" Blair laughed.

"Paris. They will make all heads turn, trust me." Serena took her friend's hand in hers, silently reassuring her that this night won't be ruined by anything. She knew Blair. How difficult it was for her to get out of her cage. And Serena wanted to give her a night she will remember forever. "We're here. Are you ready?"

"What is this place?" Blair asked when she was out of the car.

"Victrola." Serena laughed. "Are you so nervous that you forgot how to read?" she teased.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I can see that. But what is it? I never heard of it."

"It's supposed to be the best burlesque joint in town. Eric told me about it. He highly recommended it. So would you stop worry? Let's go in."

And with that, Blair followed Serena inside, not knowing this night will change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victrola

As they entered Victrola, Blair felt slightly intoxicated by the cigarette smoke flowing in the air. She readjusted her eyes to the dim light of the club and looked around. There were rubensian women dancing on a stage in the other part of the club and the clientele were either enjoying the show from their tables and private booths, talking loudly or just dancing on the dance floor section. Blair didn't even imagine such place existed. She could feel how inhibitions were left at the entrance, how people could find or lose themselves in places like this. Women never danced like this in places she frequented, not that she has ever set foot in a club. At the parties she was usually invited, women certainly did not sit in men's lap and giggling like fools while they whispered in their ears and touching their thighs. She turned her head as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks and smiled at her friend:

"I love this place." She said in a low voice, amazed that she really meant the words.

"You do?" Serena laughed. "I was afraid you'll run for the doors in 2 minutes."

Blair laughed in return. "You were the one that said I have to live a little and this place is really… lively."

Serena took her arm and smiles. "Then let's go where the real party is."

Blair panicked and she was wondering why she was even surprised. Serena always did this. As soon as she found some comfortable thing to cling to, her friend would push her farther until they were both so deep nothing could pull them back to the light.

"Serena, let me go. You said we're going to a burlesque club. We're here, I'm not leaving."

The blonde laughed without malice but Blair couldn't help but feel mocked. Serena was looking at her like one would at a child who has no idea what's happening.

"Blair, we're not leaving. We're just going to… another room. There's a private party downstairs and we're invited."

"Who could you possibly know that comes to this place? You've been back in town for less than…"

Serena motioned her to stop talking and gave her a conspiratory smile.

"Eric couldn't come tonight but he let our future step brother know we'll drop by. He owns the place apparently." Serena said like they were talking about the weather. And before Blair could protest, she was being pulled across the room where a large man was standing next to a door. The only thing that kept Blair from causing a scene was her good breeding but she was set on giving Serena hell when they got home.

"Good evening," Serena smiled to the man as Blair rolled her eyes. "We're invited downstairs. We're Chuck's guests."

The man nodded and opened the door for them. Blair followed the blonde curls that were bouncing up and down the stairs and she was panicking when the stairs ended and a large corridor began. It was darker than the club and she felt like she was being summoned to the devil's layer. Her feet wouldn't stop moving even if she was so afraid of what she would find at the end of the corridor. She wouldn't turn back because she was afraid to leave Serena alone but she knew that nothing good was waiting for them.

And, as most times, she was right. As they entered the large room at the end of the corridor, Blair noticed people playing cards, women draped around some men that were enjoying the show and other women dancing on a stage like the ones in the actual club. The different thing about the whole scene that was playing in front of her eyes, it was that it felt more intimate, even if the room as nearly as large as the club. But there was something in the air. And it wasn't the smell of alcohol or cigarette. You could also see it in their faces. The men were not out for some fun, like the ones in the club, they were out to cause trouble. And the women, unlike the ones in the club, were not there just to entertain the party. Blair was sure they were the party. At this realization, she wanted to hide behind her friend, or just run away. Hell, in that very moment, she wished the ground would swallow her whole just to prevent anyone from that room to even look at her.

Serena must have felt her stiffen because she leaned closer and said:

"It's ok, Blair. Eric comes here all the time. He says it's a fun time."

_I bet._ Blair said to herself. He must love it because he is sure to get some action at the end of the night. As Blair was not into one night stands, she was sure she will not enjoy herself nearly as much as Eric was every time he entered the devil's layer. Blair loved to call it this, she noticed. And she felt her lips turn into a half smile imagining a big red sign outside the door, saying "Devil's joint: come right in!" and in small print "not sure if you'll ever get out". But she was quickly brought to the present as she heard someone calling Serena's name. When she looked passed the smoke, she saw him. The most vile creature she has ever met in her entire life. Carter Baizen. She remembered him from last year, before Serena was sent away to complete the school year in France. They were at a party and Serena was intoxicated when she decided it was a good idea to hook up with him in one of the available rooms. Serena's life was a train wreck of bad decision after bad decision but sleeping with him was one of the worst. He left Serena passed out from alcohol after they were done, returned to the party and tried to flirt with Blair. Needless to say, Blair smacked him for being a sleez and went to find her friend. The next day Lily decided her daughter's drunken nights have come to an end and even if Carter had nothing to do with that decision, Blair associated him with what happened the day after.

"If it isn't Van der Woodsen! This party got a lot more interesting." He said approaching them with a disgusting smile planted on his face.

Blair was about to protest and tell him to get away from them when she heard Serena giggle. Blair turned and her jaw almost dropped as she saw her friend spread her arms to hug Carter. She could slap her. Do they brainwash people in Paris? But she decided to stay quiet because she decided it wasn't surprising for Serena to be so nice. That's why Blair loved her. She almost smiled when she saw the leech turn to her.

"Blair Waldorf! This is the last place I'd expect to find you." He was laughing and Blair wanted to impale him with her heel as she felt the whole room turn to her.

"Well, Carter, this is the last place I'd expect to find you too." Blair mocked in return. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, taking advantage of drunken school girls or, I don't know, looking for a job?" It was a known fact that Carter dropped out of college last year and was wasting his life and his family's money around town with no purpose or shame for that matter.

"Careful princess, this is a dangerous game you're playing." His smile instantly dropped and grabbed her arm.

She saw Serena starting to push him away when a deep voice behind them said:

"I think it's best you leave now, Carter."

She senses his grip tighten on her arm and then let her go. He turned and waved his hands in an I-give up motion.

"I think you've had too much to drink and since you can't play nice with my guest, I think it's best that you sleep it off." It wasn't a friendly advice, it was a warning and surely Carter sensed it as he turned his back to the man and left without even looking at the girls.

Then Blair dared to look at the intruder. He was dark and dangerous. Not like Carter dangerous. Much worse. At least she knew people like Baizen, they thought they owned the world because their parents had money and it was easy for Blair to spot and put them in their place. This man was another kind of danger. He was calculated and intelligent. Blair saw it in the way he was looking at her. It made her want to cover herself because she was sure he could see right through her. Blair couldn't move, talk and probably breathe normally. He was just standing there, looking at her and for an instant, she felt as if the room was empty, she could hear nothing or see nothing. Everything had vanished and the only thing she could see was him, his eyes to be precise. They were as dark as the night and they were dancing with mischief. And she didn't know why but she was fascinated by them and at the same time, she was one heartbeat away of pleading for her life because she was sure she will probably stop breathing and drop dead if he kept on looking at her. Then, almost as if sensing what she was thinking, he took mercy on her and returned to her companion. Blair almost sighed in relief.

"Serena. I apologize for my friend." He extended his hand and smiled. But his smile wasn't pleasant or warm. It was forced and Blair realized it wasn't because he was displeased they were there. It was because this was a man who almost never smiled.

"Carter is harmless, no need to apologize…." She smiled, taking his hand and waiting for him to introduce himself. Blair almost rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend was flirting with the guy.

"I'm Chuck Bass, your…. I think the appropriate word is, future brother." And now he was smiling genuinely, probably amused because Serena was being so obvious. And Blair wanted to laugh as she saw the look on Serena's face. She was shocked and flushed. She has never seen Serena blush but now she was turning crimson. A few moments ago, she was using her sexy voice and now she was speechless. Serves her right, the floozy.

Then he turned back to Blair and extended his hand again.

"And who might you be?" she dared her. He wasn't being friendly, he was playing with them and as much as she wanted to say something to wipe that smirk off his face, Blair heard herself say:

"Blair. Blair Waldorf."

He smiled, knowing he won this battle and Blair felt like she was having and outer body experience. She could rationalize and think of what to do or say but he left her in a state of distress and she could almost see this person she was turning into in his presence. This wasn't her, Blair was never speechless, never backed down and never let anyone have so much effect on her. She couldn't understand it but he made her uneasy. She was a little scared of this place but not nearly as she was scared of him. She knew how to read people, play and manipulate them but she was sure Chuck was a predator and she was on edge knowing his eyes were on her.

"Well, Blair. Serena." He said without even looking at the blonde. "I'm sorry about Carter. So let me buy you girls some drinks and make it up to you."

He didn't even wait for a reply and turned around, walking towards the bar. Blair looked at Serena and they silently decided to follow him across the room.


End file.
